


After Party

by Cry_me_a_harmony



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_me_a_harmony/pseuds/Cry_me_a_harmony
Summary: "I get like. Super gay and sleepy when I’m just a tiny bit tipsy." Taemin breathed out while resting his head on Jonghyun's shoulder.Jjong raised his eyebrow.





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny fics are my life I'm sorry ;;

"I get like. Super gay and sleepy when I’m just a tiny bit tipsy." Taemin breathed out while resting his head on Jonghyun's shoulder.

 

Jjong raised his eyebrow.

 

"Seriously, all I wanna do is just." Taemin snuggled his cheek further up Jonghyun, squishing closer to his neck. "Get to a quiet place and have a slow, long, make out session until I fall asleep."

 

Jonghyun looked down at him for a long moment. As if trying to solve a puzzle. He might as well be.

 

"So, you get... gay, which is something you already are." Jonghyun lifted their joined hands. "Obsessed with kissing which you already very much are." He thought back to the several marks that adorned his neck and collarbone underneath his shirt. "And, last but not least, sleepy, which you already goddamn are, literally all the time. What exactly is the difference between regular you and tipsy post-party you?"

 

Taemin, who had taken to following the path of the slow-moving coloured lights scattered through the dance hall, looked slowly up at Jonghyun.

 

"Are you really going to make me think about a witty response to that, or are you going to get me home and kiss me until I fall asleep?"

 

Jonghyun blinked.

 

"You know, you’d think I would have learned by now to just be glad for what the universe throws at me. I'll get our coats."

 


End file.
